Hey Jack, Nice shot
by Ififall
Summary: Lydia wants to set up Brett and Mason, so that she can double date. Jackson does everything he can to stop it, but why?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Strong Language.

* * *

Scenes taken from Season one Episode Six.

* * *

"No"

"Why not?" Lydia asked touching her face up in the mirror.

"I know Brett, way more than you do. He's not even into him" Jackson admitted.

* * *

Lydia rolled her eyes, as she fixed her hair in the mirror. She knew he wouldn't be into this. Especially now that Danny Māhealani was single and ready to mingle. They both knew that it would hurt his feelings. She knew that her Boyfriend would try and derail her at every turn.

"It's been a Great year for LGBT Jack. Lipstick Lesbians are everywhere. Caitlyn Jenner has got a hotter body than me. Gays can get married and adpot Ten Kids from Seven different continents. We need a nice, **Classy cute smart** Gay couple to do things with"

* * *

"Danny's Classy!" Jackson groaned.

"Right. **By himself** sure. But do you remember the Nolan Ross scandal? I sure do. It happened Six Months ago Jackson. It's still getting talked about to this day. Holly and Ellen were whispering about it in the toilets and I can barely look Phil the IT Guy in the eye now" Lydia said.

* * *

"Brett will hate you for it. He **can't stand** Mason" Jackson told her.

"Is that so?" Lydia said getting out her phone. "Is that why they were partying at Sinema the other night?" She asked. She showed him a picture of them laughing.

Jackson clenched his fists. That Twitter picture had to be a mistake. Brett just pitied the Guy, that was all.

* * *

There was no way he was sitting at a table with some nerdy loser that Brett didn't like either.

Lydia passed him her hair clip. He parted her hair and slid it in. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. It was brief moments like these, when the Lacrosse player could see Lydia as Marriage material. He could See her smiling in Luxury white under a veil walking down the aisle...

* * *

"I'll set it for Friday at Nine, I'll be doing a "Delicate Wild Rose" Theme. I want you dressed in Red and Creme" Lydia said.

"I don't care what the theme is, because Brett would rather cut his own dick off, than hook up **with the likes** of Mason Hewitt" Jackson said, putting a confident arm around Lydia's shoulders.


	2. Your obvious tell

A/N Strong Language.

* * *

Scenes taken from Season one Episode Six.

* * *

"I had to tell you...Sorry Man. But you know what it's like when Lydia's got an idea in her head. She's like a dumb bitch with a bone" Jackson said apologetically.

Now he'd given his friend "Notice" Brett had to refuse Lydia's offer. Brett **now** knew he was being set up with Dunbar's best friend. Everyone knew how much he hated Dunbar. It would be easy for him to turn Lydia down and go to Jessica's party instead. He saw his friend nod in curiosity at the news.

* * *

With any luck, Jackson could introduce Brett to Danny. That would be an easy match. Danny would ask him out straight away. Brett would be charmed by his looks. Everything was going to plan, if Brett, did what he was supposed to do...

"Right...Double dating...Thanks for letting me know" Brett said.

* * *

Jackson shrugged and laughed awkwardly. "I had to give you the heads up! Mason's not cool enough to be seen with us. He's totally **ugly** compared to Danny. I can call Danny up and get something going..."

"He's not ugly" Brett snapped suddenly.

"Yeah, **Danny** sure isn't" Jackson said with a determined nod.

* * *

They'd been speaking for a few minutes, but Brett stopped and stared at Jackson sharply. He stared at him so hard that he knew Brett could hear his Heart-beat jumping.

"Jack...I was referring to Mason. Mason's a variety of things, but ugly isn't one of them. Say Hi to Lydia for me" Brett said.

He grabbed his Lacrosse stick and purposely walked faster to get away from Jackson. Jackson wasn't quite sure what his friend was thinking, and right now he didn't care, as he was pretty sure that Brett now had better plans this Friday,

* * *

Which was just how Jackson wanted it...


	3. Spy

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

He'd seen Mason a thousand times before. A Thousand times less than he'd really like. He looked down at his clothes. It was casual dress, but he'd taken an hour to get ready. Mason Hewitt's eyes were going to be all over him. He'd had to look cool, or God forbid, sexy?

He knocked on Mason's door, wishing that he'd brought a gift with him.

* * *

He smiled as his crush opened the door. Mason looked like he was ready to go out himself. He smelled a little of Aftershave and fresh bread. Brett nodded at him and gave him a tight smile.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute? Are you...busy?" Brett asked.

"No, come in" Mason asked.

* * *

Brett felt a twinge of excitement when he went up to Mason's room. He sat down on a chair as the Younger teen shut the door.

"So...Lydia...she's paired us up"

"Yeah she's been talking about you... **a lot** ,...don't worry Brett, I'll go, but I won't see it as a date" Mason laughed.

* * *

Brett plays with his Jacket. pretending that he didn't hear it. Most Guys would see it as a date. Brett sure did.

"I'll control myself. No kissing or touching I promise" Mason said raising his right hand in the air.

"So you're cool with it?" Brett asked.

"If you are" Mason said with a shrug.

"See you Friday" Brett said.

As soon as Brett was gone, he got a call from Jackson. It weirded Mason out that Jackson was nearby, listening to their words and searching for their feelings from wherever he was. Mason told himself not to worry. Everyone that met Brett had a crush on him.

* * *

"So?" Jackson asked.

"It's one date... as friends"

"It **better** be. Keep talking about Jessica's Party. Brett has a huge crush on her. You don't have to show up either. You can both no show. I don't want you there" Jackson told him.

"No show? For Lydia's dinner party? Are you insane?" Mason asked quickly ending the call.


End file.
